Lover's Spat
by Verthril
Summary: "Okay...so who pissed off Ro?" Jubilee wondered aloud as she tossed her skateboard to the corner now that her days plans were cancelled. - So began the unlikely courtship of a Goddess and a certain feral, foul-mouthed Canuck.
1. Chapter 1

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Squinting and peeking out the window just to make sure she wasn't seeing things, Jubilee checked her phone's weather app which gave a forecast for a sunny, summer day. But a cabinet shaking, dishes rattling crash of thunder said without a doubt that it was indeed raining, a full blown thunderstorm matter of fact.

"Okay...so who pissed off Ro?" Jubilee wondered aloud as she tossed her skateboard to the corner now that her days plans were cancelled.

Fixing a bowl of cereal, she jumped up on the counter and watched her friends and fellow students come and go from the kitchen. Just as many of them had a peek out the window at the torrential downpour as those who seemed oblivious to the sudden change in weather. Spotting Mister Summers dressed for the gym and plenty sweaty, he seemed himself oblivious to the change in weather until he came to the kitchen sink for a glass of water to hydrate.

"I thought it was supposed to be sunny today."

"You and me both." Pointing off to her neglected skateboard, Jubilee enjoyed another mouthful of her cereal while it was still crunchy.

"Huh, I wonder what's got Ororo so angry." Pounding back his glass of water to then fill another, Scott leaned into the sink to rinse his sweat soaked hair in an act that had Jubilee wrinkle her nose at him in obvious disgust.

"Groady." Jubilee mumbled around a mouthful of her cereal.

Kicking her heels together as she went about ignoring her teacher being gross, Jubilee had been wanting to break in her knew kicks out on all the gorgeous asphalt of the winding drive that the school offered her to enjoy. Having a sniff, she noticed a certain au du armpit that Mister Summers had going for him that wasn't the least bit pleasant. Popping down from her perch, she dug around under the sink until she found the Febreze, spritzing her immediate vicinity in an open snub to Scott's post work out stink.

"Very funny, Jubilation."

"Ya know there are showers, right?"

"I was planning to go for a run after finishing up in the weight room."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense," Jubilee admitted, though she openly sprayed his shirt with a cheeky grin.

Snagging the nozzle from the sink, Scott retaliated with a short spray that left his student a tad bit wet but none the worse for wear. Just as their little war was about to escalate, the main doors were thrown open replete with a dramatic gust of wind before they were soundly slammed shut. Stalking up the stairs, Ororo looked as every bit as livid as the weather.

"...and here I was gonna ask her for some help with my homework after a little skating, I'm kinda leaning towards asking Kitty now..."

"Since it seems my run has been cancelled, I'm free if you need a little help. I even promise to catch a shower first."

Mulling over Scott's offer to help, Jubilee munched away at a mouthful of cereal when another door opened with a gust of wind, this time the side door of the kitchen. Stalking in drenched, tattered, and decidedly singed, Logan ignored them and made his way to the fridge to snag a beer.

Cracking open a cold one, the bottle cap stuck to his hand as he flicked and threw his wrist until it tumbled to the ground. Slamming the door shut hard enough that the condiments inside danced and clattered about, Logan dared either Jubilee or Scott to say something.

"Why do I get the feeling you just played the human lightning rod?" Jubilee asked, she wasn't the least bit afraid of Logan's glare.

Flipping her off, Logan stalked to the kitchen table only to have the fridge door follow after him. Giving the clingy appliance a kick to put it in its place, he slumped down in a chair and ignored the curious looks he was getting from the two people in his life who could be a real pain in his ass when they applied themselves to the task.

Jumping down from the kitchen counter, Jubilee didn't even bother to try to hide the mischief she was up to as she snatched up the tossed aside bottle cap. Skipping up to Logan, she pressed it to his forehead, giggling madly as it stuck.

"Wait, wait, wait...did Ro really zap you? She did, didn't she?! Oh my god you're a freaking magnet! I wonder what else I can stick on you..."

"You try it and you'll be the one getting stuck kid, three of them knuckle deep." It was an idle threat and the kid knew it, but Logan had his rep to protect.

"Yeah...I'm calling bull...err, cow patties. Now lemme try a teaspoon...oh my god it stuck!" Squealing in delight, Jubilee added a tablespoon and a fork until Logan's patience ran out, snagging her wrists as she made to finish her place setting.

"Any chance I can give her detention over this?" Eyeing up Scott to play the ref, Cyke's smug smirk didn't bode well for Logan.

"I'm ruling this First Aid, and she's identified the problem. You're magnetized."

"You should probably stay away from the knife rack, I mean yeah I know you'll heal and all, but that would just be so many kinds of groady I couldn't even use them again if I saw that."

Letting go of his pint-sized pain in his caboose, Logan pounded back the last of his beer before he got down to stripping the silverware from his weathered mug.

"So, what did ya do to piss of Ro? I mean, sure she's threatened to drop Thor's Hammer on our behinds a few times when we got a little too rowdy in class, but we all knew there was no way in hell..."

"Jubilation..." Scott warned.

"What?! Hell is biblical! God, next you'll be getting on my case for takin' the Lord's name in vain...which by the way I'm still undecided on as far as religion goes."

Letting go of a frustrated sigh, Scott assumed the stance he took when getting ready to dish out a detention. Thinking her mouth just wrote a cheque her ass couldn't cash, Jubilee looked suitably chastised. She figured it was less about her spouting off quasi cuss words as much as it was about her poking her nose into something that she shouldn't, ie - the relationships of her elders.

"Sorry Wolvie dude..." Jubilee mumbled, heading back to her own corner of the ring that was the kitchen counter.

Giving a throaty growl that bespoke his own frustration, Logan left without a word to chase after Ororo. Figuring he was going to try and sooth over whatever slight or dumb thing he'd done to piss off a lady who could control the flipping weather, Jubilee found enough amusement in how the silverware pointed after him as he left to brighten her mood.

"So...I guess this mean Wolvie and Ro are dating?"

"I guess so." Scott admitted.

"...what do you think the weather's gonna be like when they get around to the make up sex?"

"Jubilation..."

"Why does everyone say my name like it means shut up?!"

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"You wanna remind me how the hell I let you two talk me into this?" growled Logan, sorrily finding himself needing a stiff drink if just to take the edge off the company he was keeping.

The fact o' the matter was that Summers and Lee were about the last two people he wanted to associate with on any given day, and while Cyke at least respected that as a rule of their cease-fire, Lee had caught onto that little tidbit early on and used it to annoy him.

"You asked me for help picking out something Ro might like."

Leave it to Summers to go throwing facts right back in his face, that was just another reason why he didn't get along with the man. The guy didn't know when a fella just had to trust his gut and let instinct guide him. Having been stuck in one too many a mission briefing with Scott left him knowing just why the kids always groaned when they got Cyke for a class.

"You really think you know what Ro might like?"

It wasn't like Logan could just go as Jeannie for help. Past flirting aside, he knew Ro and Red were as thick as thieves. He might as well just as Ro what she'd want as ask Jeannie for help.

"I've known her since we were both around Jubilee's age." Scott added, as if he felt like he had to state the obvious.

Anyone who wandered the halls of Xavier's would have stumbled upon the pictures sooner or later, the students of what would be the school's first graduating class. Even then Ro had been cute, then just a girl destined to blossom into a real beauty.

"And you also just happened to need a ladies opinion." There Jubilee was being too smart for her own good.

"Huh, call me when you're ready for a training bra, kid."

Alright, as much as the kid annoyed the shit out of him on a good day, she did have her redeeming qualities. For instance, she had mastered the kind of stink eye that could skunk a beer at ten feet. Adjusting her awfully pink sunglasses by way of her middle finger, the little punk threw down the gauntlet. Too bad for her, it was one Logan returned in kind with the same gesture, just without any hint of subtlety.

"Jubilation?" Summers of course didn't miss a beat.

"What?! My shades were crooked..."

It was the lame kind of excuse that sounded like it had a bit of wear on the finish, at least that's what Summers weary sigh said. Feeling the man's eyes on him from even behind those ruby red tinted Aviators Cyke favored, Logan let loose the smirk tickling his lips. "She started it."

And there it was, just what he needed to take the edge off going shopping with Summers and Lee alike, the sight of Scott rubbing the bridge of his nose just like he always did when he couldn't think of a proper come back.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Here."

"Here?"

Damn if there wasn't an echo going around, but it was worth it to see Mister Summers and Logan squirm. Beaming brightly at the pair of them, Jubilee was out to have some fun, well, and maybe get 'Roro something killer.

"There ain't no way in hell I'm goin' into Victoria's _Fuckin_' Secret with the either o' you." And the award for best grumpy lumberjack goes to...Logan!

"You do realize they sell more than just skimpy underwear, right?"

Three, two, one...

"How do you know this?" asked Mister Summers, earning himself the patented eye roll of any teenage girl who couldn't believe just how dense a guy could be at times.

"Uh, duh? Doc Grey is my legal guardian? We go shopping together, like, a lot? You of all people should know she doesn't wear grannie panties..."

Check and mate. Mister Summers was blushing, and Logan was fantasizing. Of course, if the Canuck knew what was good for him anyway, it'd be about just what kind of skimpy underwear 'Roro might just happen to have in her dresser, ya know, like after going shopping with Jeannie.

"You still think ya know what Ro likes?"

Screw not giggling, that was some funny shit right there! Laughing as Logan threw Mister Summers earlier boast right back in his face, that was why Mister Canuck needed himself a ladies opinion. Preferably a young lady who had gone shopping with a couple of modestly older, but altogether smokin' hot ladies, read...their girlfriends.

"We're going to get arrested if we walk in there with you."

And there was Mister Summers throwing around facts like they meant something. Sure, usually any day two dudes walked into a Victoria's Secret with a teenage girl who was so not even old enough to vote yet, then...yeah, the cops were gonna get a call. Unfortunately for Mister Summers and Logan alike, today was not anything like a usual day for them, nor was this just _any_ Victoria's Secret. This was the one that Jeannie and 'Roro shopped at...with her, like, a lot.

"Whatev, Ima gonna go window shopping for the kinda stuff I might buy come the day I get me a boyfriend. Ciao, fellas!"

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	3. Chapter 3

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"He is a boor, a brute, an absolute...argh! Where is Henry when I need a few more words to describe just what a jerk Logan can be?!"

Jean didn't need read the mind of her most trusted friend to know her mood, not when Ororo wielded the primordial powers of the elements themselves. Her mood was told in sleet and a gust of Arctic wind that brought with it a shiver and goose bumps.

Having been a sounding board for these rants, of which of late there had been many, Jean zipped up her windbreaker to stave off the unwelcome chill in the air.

"What did he do this time?"

Hiding her rapt interest behind a weary smile, to hear tale of Logan's flirtatious ways with their resident Goddess had become the highlight of her day. She once had her own reasons for indulging the man in his every advance, rebuffing him only as he ventured from the cozy safety of harmless words to something far more serious and dangerous. She was taken after all, and while she loved Scott with all her heart, Jean found herself helpless against the amorous heat Scott brought to the bedroom each evening after catching Logan with her. Truly a moth to a flame...

Feeling Ororo's furious eyes upon her, Jean realized she hadn't been listening, too lost to her own thoughts about Logan. "Sorry..."

Winter fell to Spring as the warmth of burning cheeks touched the gentle breeze that blew. Window shopping in downtown Westchester was just the bit of girl time they needed for themselves to talk about a certain Canadian's exploits over a coffee at a street café they both liked.

"We went for a ride..." confessed Ororo.

"Ah..." teased Jean, earning Ro's ire once more.

There was a scowl she remembered from the day that Ororo had asked to go on a very sort different kind of shopping trip, this time to a Harley Davidson shop for a helmet. All teasing aside, they had left with the perfect helm for a Goddess, one that would let the wind kiss her cheeks on those reckless rides through the lonely roads of the Adirondacks.

"To the Roadhouse!"

"Oh...?" Hiding her smile behind her coffee, Jean knew she wasn't fooling Ro in the least.

"He took advantage of me!"

"Really? Logan's capacity for healing will never cease to amaze me! I still remember what you did to him all because of one stolen kiss, Jubilee couldn't stop talking about all the flatware she stuck to him."

Ororo looked suitably chastised and thoroughly embarrassed. How was Logan to know that he had stolen her very first kiss? It had been an electric experience for the both of them, and quite literally for one of them at least. But if there was one thing Jean did admire about the man, it was how stubborn he could be when he wanted something, or someone as it were. Being struck by lightning simply spurring the man on in his chase.

"I confess I may have had one drink too many, or so my bar tab tells me. I cannot remember ordering a boiler maker, but that is beside the point! I distinctly remember his hands on me as we danced, and how they slipped down the back pockets of my jeans to knead and fondle my..."

"Yes?" asked Jean all too eagerly for her own good, interrupting the recollection of just what Logan had done to anger Ro.

"Bottom." Ororo hissed after a moment, looking for any other word than the one that had been on the tip of her tongue.

Feeling absolutely deflated, Jean slumped bonelessly against the café table to stare at her friend in wonder. There were times when Ro took living the likeness of a Goddess a little too seriously. "If you would let me act as Jubilee for a second, I know exactly what she would say to that."

Channeling her ward with a light cough, Jean ignored Ro's miffed and annoyed expression from across the table as she got into character.

"You mean to tell me it's been two months and you guys just got to second base?!"

"He groped me!" hissed Ro, "I was clearly intoxicated and he took advantage of that to have his way with me! I would not have suffered his behaviour had I been suitably sober!"

"Then why don't you tell me how you felt about it after having that boiler maker?"

A blush darkened Ororo's cheeks as she searched through the haze of ruckus country music and beer. Memories of aftershave assaulted her that bespoke of how close she and Logan had danced, memories of the desirable warmth of his chest against hers, of his arms that had held her near for a slow dance with a slow song that played between the hearty twang of boot stomping bluegrass.

The longing was there to see as Jean found herself smiling fondly at her friend. It wasn't that Ororo was a prude by any means, no, she was just repressed. Clearly understandable after those formative years spent where a teenaged hissy fit could call down a hurricane. Reaching across the table, Jean took up her friend's hand in her own, soothing away the whitened knuckles of her clenched fist.

"So, what did you do to him once you were suitably sober?" Try as she might to repress her giggle, Jean found a laugh joining her question.

"...I might have stirred up a gust of dust as he was nearly finished detailing his bike."

Cracking a feline grin, it was so petulant and childish that Jean couldn't keep from laughing loudly enough to earn a few curious and questioning gazes from the other patrons of the café. Oh how perfect Logan was for Ororo, a man without a hint of subtlety about what he wanted, having his own wild side to tempt her to explore her own. It didn't hurt that he could endure, or at least heal from the worst she could throw at him, as Ororo hadn't been too subtle herself in rebuffing his advances, fickle she was as a sudden storm.

"Something tells me he knows he's in the dog house, and that he's looking to apologize. Maybe that's why he's gone shopping with Scott and Jubilee? Oh, you didn't know?"

"Jean...?"

"Yes, 'Roro?"

Beaming delightfully at her friend as she used Jubilee's affectionate for the Goddess, Jean found it high time to let the cat out of the bag. Sure, coffee and window shopping had been nice, but ultimately it was just a distraction. She couldn't have Ororo seeing Logan heading off with those two in particular.

"Just what are you and Jubilation plotting?"

"Plotting? You make it sound so sinister. We just saw a friend who needed a little help, and really...would you want Logan left to his own devices?"

"You are a bad influence upon that child."

"Then isn't it wonderful all the time she's spending with Scott as of late? My, seeing how he is with her, mmm, I'm going to marry that man someday."

To see Ororo's eyes turn from annoyed to feral, Jean knew some well earned comeuppance was in store for her. "I still don't see a ring yet."

"All in good time, Ororo. Love is patient. Oh, but speak of the devil. Here's a text from Jubilee, and there's a picture!"

Long used to the selfies that flooded in ever since she had gotten her ward a cell, Jean shared with Ororo the scene that showed Jubilee grinning saucily for the camera. But it was the men caught in the background that really drew their attention, and the bags they carried from a certain store they both enjoyed shopping at.

"Huh, now I'm curious to see just what Scott bought me. You'll have to tell me what Logan got for you, too."

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

_One text earlier, and then some..._

Checking out a lacy little scrap of negligee, Logan glared at the source of a faux shutter that told of a snapped photo. Fingers danced across the screen as Jubilee sent off a text, begging the question...

"Who the hell did ya go and send that to?"

"Duh, Roguey? There's no way she's missing out on this, even if she's down in the Big Easy with Mr. Sexy Pants himself."

LeBeau was just about the last person Logan wanted to go thinking about, that and the fact that Rogue was head over heels for the prick.

"If you know what's good for you, kid, you'll cut that out."

Snorting with laughter, Jubilee threw down for a little verbal gun slinging as if he didn't have a foot and then some on her, "You can't do nothing to me in here! Hot or not, you so much as look at me wrong and people are gonna think you're some kinda perv."

"Gotta leave sometime, pipsqueak. And don't go forgettin' that I know where you sleep."

"Wow, do you even think before you speak? Huh, no wonder 'Roro's been so Tsundere."

Growling his irritation, Logan looked around the store filled with the stuff of fantasies that were all too easy to envision Ro in. There were just two thorns in his side, a certain little firecracker, and the Goddess herself. Getting struck by lightning wasn't something a man soon forgot.

"Are you ready to buy a clue yet?"

"I ain't goin' no higher than twenty bucks, kid."

"Yeah, no. Fifty."

"Thirty."

Squinting up at him from all five feet of the piss and vinegar that made up her being, he could tell the kid was doing a little math against something she had probably seen and taken a liking to, "Fine, thirty-five bucks, ya damn Canuck!"

"Deal." No sooner than he agreed then was there a hand out looking for a few bills, lightening his wallet to the tune of forty with the promise of change.

"Alright, hard as this is for your horn dog mind to imagine, I wasn't kidding when I said this place sells more than just skimpy underwear. They sell some pretty smokin' hot swimsuits too."

"Yer tellin' me to go buy her somethin' to wear to the pool so all the lil pukes can go and gawk at her?"

If he was going to buy Ro something from this store of all stores, he was gonna be the only person to enjoy the view. But damn if the kid didn't have his number, rolling her eyes with all the infinite suffering of someone damned ready to get down to the brass tacks.

"You two go for walks and rides all the time, you're tellin' me you haven't seen some place that stole her breath away that could be good for a swim? Ya know, some place just for the two of you?"

"Go on..."

Instead of filling in the blanks, of which there were still a few, Lee looked damned ready to get a little Tsundere herself, whatever the hell that was. Digging into his wallet for a ten note, he dangled it there in the unspoken promise that he wouldn't go looking for change from that forty he'd already given her.

"Yeah, well, I can't see 'Roro wanting to skinny dip with you if you go suggesting it. So that's were you go and suggest instead that she look into the saddle bag of your bike for just the swimsuit you happened to pack for her. While she's doing that, you strip down to your boxers and get ready for her."

"I don't wear..."

"TMI! So much TMI! Just make sure you're wearing some, even if ya gotta go out and get a pair. Heh, get a pair. I crack me up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to do."

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	4. Chapter 4

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Huh, wasn't Wolvie dude our ride?"

"Yes."

Having the kind of poker face that even managed to piss off the aforementioned Canuck, Scott played it straight as Jubilee dubiously squinted up at him, "You got a back up ride planned out already, don't ya?"

"Of course."

"Who?"

It took all of a glance at the crowd to notice his ride, albeit for all the wrong reasons as far as he was concerned. Emma Frost was a lady who stood out no matter where she went, her clothes designer though, ahem, barely there. She was a woman of grace and poise, if just ravenous for the worst kind of attention as far as Scott saw it. His one consolation was that Jubilee and the woman got on like cats and dogs, because the last thing he needed was for the either of them to start picking up the others bad habits.

"Hey, it's our very own Bitch-Sensei!"

"Child, you should know I have no reservations against reading your thoughts, and that I take no offence at the likeness you just implied."

"You would." Scrunching up her brows into a scowl, Jubilee glared at the teacher she liked the absolute least.

"Emma." greeted Scott.

"Mister Summers."

"With everything you've just said, you should already know that I'm actually dressing you with my eyes."

"Oh dear, really? But it's so much more fun to be undressed. Here, let me show you..."

If Jean once had Logan making unwanted advances, then he had Emma. The woman couldn't be told no. Perhaps that was due to her upbringing, if not from being the CEO of her own company. She was a woman accustomed to getting what she wanted. Rich, powerful...

"Don't forget beautiful." Her feline smile tempted him to call her out on her telepathic eavesdropping of his inner most thoughts, but that wasn't a game he would stoop to, a thought that earned him a disappointed moue.

"Miss Frost, this is inappropriate." Visions danced before his eyes, visions of Emma in many an outfit from the very store he had just visited, a store whose bags he had in hand to tempt that secret.

"My, my. Is Jean the only one allowed to have some fun just so long as she comes to bed hungry?"

Mustering a curt reply, if not retort to tell the woman to cease her games, a wince of pain wrinkled her brow to silence her before he could say his piece. With a grunt and hiss, Jubilee joined Emma in looking hurt and haggard, yet still somehow managing to hold tight to a triumphant smirk as she glared up at the woman.

"I would be absolutely furious, you damned little bit...brat, if I wasn't honestly impressed by this stunt of yours. I should go rethink my opinion of Jean now, shouldn't I?"

"You said it yourself, Frosty. Ya leave yourself wide open to read what's on my mind. How ya like me now, huh?" Gritting her teeth against the pain that wrinkled her brow, Jubilee found a smile in seeing her own pain reflected back from the harlot, a word she loved Hank for teaching her.

"Have fun finding your own ride now, Scott." Stalking off in a click and clatter of heels, the crowd of the mall parted for Emma to tell of her wielding the might of her mind.

Letting go of a weary sigh, he needn't be able to read minds to know Jubilee was being uncommonly scared and timid. Setting down their bags, because there was no way he was walking through a mall with Jubilee having a bag of her very own from that store, Scott knelt with her.

With downcast eyes she avoided his gaze, and not for the first time he wished for contacts to contain the might of his optic blasts. Be them the Oakley's or the Aviator shades he favoured, too much was lost behind the ruby red tint of his ever-present shades.

"We're not at school, there's no detention coming, and I'm not mad. I just wouldn't mind knowing what it was you just did..." whispered Scott as he took her hands in his, something he'd seen Jean do from time to time.

With a butt of her head to his chin, Jubilee tipped her perched shades to fall down and set them on equal footing. "Jeannie told me if I ever had go get a lame ass 'path outta my head, to just dig down into the bad kind of memories I don't like remembering, and to just think about how much I wanna deck 'em."

At only thirteen, Jubilee was a little young for that kind of a lesson. That was something they tended to teach the students who had the intention of joining the X-men. But if there was one thing he knew about the lady he loved with all his heart, she was a woman who didn't leave things to chance. No wonder she had gone sneaking in a few lessons if just so Jubilee could protect herself.

"...you look mad."

"I'm frustrated, but not at you."

"Bitch-Sensei?"

"Bitch-Sensei."

A smirk led to a smile, and a smile to a laugh as Jubilee peeked out from past her bright pink Ray-bans. "I still got Black Bullet waiting for us to binge watch sometime, it's kinda one of my favourite animes of all times. You wanna watch the first bunch of episodes once we figure out how we're getting back to the school?"

"You haven't steered me wrong yet, and it's a Saturday after all. Why not?"

"Woot! So, who we calling for a lift?"

"How about we get a cup of coffee while I figure that part out."

He did of course have a Plan C in mind for getting back to school in case Emma proved...problematic. But it was one that just meant checking in with Henry to see if the man had any experiments on the go that could be left unattended for a spell, ideally the time it took to get to Salem Centre and back.

But that was a phone call for once he had paid for a couple of cups of coffee, with one being a sugary abomination of chocolate syrup, cinnamon, and whipped cream.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


End file.
